1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity generating device using triboelectricity, and more particularly, to an electronic stimulator that is equipped with the fibrous triboelectric generator and uses triboelectricity, and to a clothes that generates electricity and is equipped with the electronic stimulator that uses the fibrous triboelectric generator and triboelectricity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic stimulators, which are used in a variety of applications such as in the treatment or rehabilitation of human bodies, are installed in physiotherapy clinics of hospitals and depend on the power supplied from an external source for operation. Such electric stimulators are generally expensive and always require power supply from a built-in battery or an external power source.
In addition, the user (i.e. patient) needs to personally visit the hospital for electrical stimulation therapies or personally purchase and install expensive equipment in his or her own house for use, thus having a burden of spending a certain period of time at a defined place for treatment. In other words, conventionally, there have always been spatial and temporal constraints in using the electronic stimulator.
Hence, the present inventors have come to develop, by introducing a device capable of triboelectricity generation to a conventional electronic stimulator, a fibrous triboelectric generator that is capable of electrical stimulation even without power supply from an external source and of frequent and sustained electrical stimulation even as being moved, an electronic stimulator using the same, and a clothes using such an electronic stimulator.